


Mixtapes

by Penbirdread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penbirdread/pseuds/Penbirdread





	Mixtapes

Derek Hale was the most elusive, handsome, unattainable 17 year old at Beacon Hills High School. Stiles knew this, but had foolishly gone and developed a serious crush anyway. They only had one class together - History with Mr Meyers - but it was Stiles' favourite class for that exact reason. He sat right behind the other boy and so he could, for an hour, stare at the small brown curls at the bottom of his head that disappeared under the collar of his henley. Suffice it to say, Stiles had to put in rather a lot of effort outside of class in order to maintain his History grade. Today's lesson was particularly dull - Meyers was rambling on about his trip to Athens - and Stiles was practically boring holes into Derek's neck. 

"Ah, before you all pack up, we will be beginning your history project that is worth 50% of your grade next lesson."

The class let out a collective groan.

"I know, I know. Now, I will read out your partners for this project - and before you ask, Greenburg, you may not switch."

Stiles glanced at Scott, as though praying they might be put together. Scott looked right over at him, his puppy dog eyes wide in fear. 

"Danny Mahelani and Ethan Carver, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, Allison Argent and Scott Mccall," Mr Meyers


End file.
